Holiday Favorites
by Dragon Ma'am
Summary: A bunch of one-shots on some of the characters from Toriko experiencing certain holidays. Not much of a summary, but it's what it is. Enjoy!
1. Poison New Year

This particular time of the year used to hold such appeal to the poisonous hunter. Sure, it was a time when people all over the world would celebrate a fresh start of a new year. Where family and friends send cards to one another to wish them a joyous and pleasant new year. Where festivals were held in villages, towns, and cities would roar with sounds of lively folk ready to throw old memories and begin anew. But most importantly were the many dishes that would be passing around at those gatherings. Yes, that's how it usually happens.

For Coco, he would've love nothing more than to attained such events again, but...

It all happened a few years ago when he was about 24 years old. It had been hours before New Year's, he'd promised the people of Gourmet Fortune that he would help out a little before the countdown. They asked if he could prepare a soup dish. He was almost reluctant, not used to cooking for others but begin a gentleman and decent cook he happily accepted. He decided on making Shrimp Zōni. It was very common, but simple to make and the ingredients were easy to capture. Having his own booth set up for him made preparation that much quicker. After putting the finishing touches on the soup and making sure there was enough to go around, he distributed it about town.

Many thanks were given and it warmed Coco's heart to see how much everyone was enjoying his dish. Pouring himself a bowl, he tried the soup once more to marvel at his handy work. Putting the soup filled spoon up to his and taking a sip, savoring the taste of the hot liquid. Though, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. The soup was good. It tastes a little different from when he tried it last, but he assured himself it was fine.

Or so Coco thought.

A few of the towns people began collapsing, spilling their soup bowls as they come crashing down. Others looked on in a panic while some kneeled beside the fallen misfortunate, asking if they were ok. Coco couldn't believe what he was witnessing. What's going on? He rushed to their aid to determined what the problem was. They were all clutching their tummies and complaining of stomach aches. He gently placed his two fingers to one person's tummy. Once he'd found the cause he was taken aback.

They have been poisoned. Not just any poison. HIS poison.

He picked up signatures of one of his less potent poisons but still enough to do damage to a person's insides. This was awful. Just awful. So that's why the soup tasted off. Some of his poison must've dripped into it during the preparation. Luckily, the effects only lasted for an hour or so. He gathered up some herbs to help numb the pain. It could've been a lot worse. His most toxic of poisons could've made its way into the soup and undoubtedly killed those who eat it. Although that wasn't the case, he's just glad no one was seriously hurt.

Meanwhile, the ball dropped and everyone was ushered into the New Year with most of the towns people trying to keep themselves together after such an exhausting ordeal. Coco apologized repetitively to everyone, a little put off at how forgiving the citizens were. He excused himself and made his way home, eyes downcast. He should've known better then to get involved in such gatherings. As much as he enjoyed get together, he knew it can't ever happen again. Someone... no _everyone_ could have died. And it's all because of his poisonous body!

For years now, he chose to view those functions from a safe distance, going straight home after work so as not to cause...another incident. To this day, he thought back to that exact moment that made him despise himself even more.

But, all of that changed when he met Komatsu. The chef that wasn't afraid to touch him even after hearing about his tragic tale. Komatsu helped him realize there's more to life than a self-secluded lifestyle of feeling sorry for himself. Thanks to him, Coco was able to come out of his shell. Not just to become a Bishokuya again, but to spend a little more time around others.

Although, one step at a time. For this New Year, he was going the have his closest friends come to his place for a grand fest and drinks. His fellow Kings, Rin, Komatsu, and their animal partners. He called up Ichiryu and Mansam to wish them a happy New Year and sent out cards to anyone else he can think of, knowing how busy everyone can be this time of year.

Yeah, Coco can say without a doubt that New Year's will forever be his favorite holiday.

* * *

**Happy New Year, Everyone! Please review.**


	2. Chocolate Love

Rin had been preparing for this day since the year before that and the year before that. Everything was neatly packed to give away and now she could hardly wait to hand it over. The most romantic day of the year was fast approaching and she was beside herself with giddiness. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited about something. But she can recall the first time of ever having such feelings...

About _him_.

It all started when she was about 14 years old and the month was February. That could only mean one thing: Valentine's Day was coming. At the time Rin still didn't see what the big deal was. To her it was just another day, but one that involved chocolates, flowers and stuffed animals. Sure she enjoyed getting chocolates a lot. The President used to hand out sweets to them when they were younger, but she wasn't too keen on playing with plush dolls, not really owning them in the first place. And the flowers were only good for fragrance use. Nowadays, to her, Valentine's Day was a LOVE holiday and severed no real purpose for her. She wasn't in love with anybody.

For years, looking around at all the adults exchange gifts, kissing each other, and blushing. Hell, some were even love confessions from worker how had secret crushes. Everyone looked genuinely happy. It must have felt great giving and receiving gifts from a special someone. She wouldn't know though. Being young, Rin didn't have time to think about boys. She didn't even know any boys her age to go after. It was a known fact that the IGO wasn't big on hiring teenagers to work for them with the exception of herself, Sunny and the others.

Now that she thought about it, Rin wondered if the others ever received gifts from anyone. Coco probably got stuff, although he avoided people at all cost, Sunny seemed too caught up in himself to be so bothered, Zebra was never around long even if someone wanted to give him anything and Toriko...she wasn't really sure what he did for Valentine's.

Oh, well. No reason dwelling on the matter. Although it's been nagging her and she couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever experience real love. Or anyone other than the President giving her chocolates. If Rin wanted to feel what love was like, maybe she should start by copying what everyone else does. Yeah, that's it! She may not have gotten gifts from boys, but she could still give chocolates and stuff out to everyone she knows. With determination spread throughout her face, Rin ran to the kitchen. She may not have been able to cook or bake all that well, but the chefs were more than happy to help her out.

Valentine's Day had finally arrived and Rin went about with a huge basket full of goodies to give out the chocolates she had made. With the help, of course. Each person she want to thanked her for the treats, complimenting on how delicious they looked. She only took half the credit, explaining if it weren't for the chefs the chocolates wouldn't have come out so well. The only complaint she got was from Mansem. He want on about how the chocolates had no alcohol in them. Rin just stated she forgot to use alcohol, but in reality she meant to give him non- alcoholic things. In her opinion, he was drunk enough.

The only people left were her bother and the others, but she couldn't seemed to find them anywhere. Not being able to locate them, she decided to leave their chocolates in their rooms. Settling back in her room, Rin felt real proud of herself that day, though she still didn't feel the love she was hoping to experience. Something was missing and for the life of her couldn't figure it out what. After a several hours had passed she gets a knock at her door. Not really expecting anyone so she wondered who it could be.

Answering the door, to her surprise was Toriko. Apparently he had gone out on a hunt because he looked like a hot mess, and not to mention his hands were behind his back. Ignoring his appearance she asked if he needed something. He brought out his hand and revealed a small velvet box. He said it was her Valentine's gift. That shocked Rin quite a bit. Her first real gift from a boy—well, a man. She guessed that was okay. It was just Toriko. Happily accepting the present she reached out to take it when her hand brushed against his. That's when she felt a jolt.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The contact made her heart beat so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. Rin looked up at Toriko and wondered if he felt it too. He had a neutral look on his face and she suspected that he was waiting for her to open the box. She opened the lid and inside was a Jewel Bracelet made of hard candy. They looked so real. The Garnet colored one was pomegranate flavored, the Amethyst was grape, Aquamarine was sea salt, Diamond was mint, Emerald was apple,  
Alexandrite was watermelon, Ruby was cherry, Peridot was pear, Sapphire was blue berry, Pink Tourmaline was strawberry, Topaz was citrus, and the Zircon was always a mystery flavor. It was so beautiful, she practically jumped up and tackled him in a hug. Toriko wasn't didn't see it coming and almost lost his balance. He gave her a pat on the head, dislodged himself from her, then made a hasty retreat. He yelled back at her out that he'll see her at dinner tonight, then turned a corner.

Rin watched him leave; the biggest smile she ever had painted her face. It was at that moment that she realized how much Toriko cared about her. Her heart had been beating a million miles per hour. Wait. Could this be it? Was this _love_? That had it be it. There was no other explanation. She was in love! It felt really good, her face was on fire at the realization.

Come to think of it, Toriko was a handsome guy. Tall, rugged, fit. That's how she would describe him. And she was gonna make him hers.

Now back in the present, Rin had been trying to deliver her Chocolate-covered Sticky Bun to him personally but her stupid job kept her. This time she managed to slip away for the day. She just hoped he liked them. Not because it's food but because she made them.

She knocked on his house door and waited patiently. She had it all planned out to stand the day with Toriko and she was gonna have a splendid time. As the door opened, Rin let out breathless sigh. Valentine's Day really is a day of love, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! Please review.**


	3. The Good, the Bad, and the Lucky

This has got to be one of the worst days of Komatsu's life. Why must the weird stuff happen to him? For a man with Food Luck, one would imagine things would start going his way immediately. Big mistake. Leave it to him to get his hopes up too quickly. He was beginning to wonder if he still possessed his Food Luck. Maybe his lack of luck had something to do with it. Or it could've been just an accident. Either way, Komatsu had a problem and he was going to face head on. He almost couldn't remember a time where he's been so...unlucky.

Well, there was that one time he, Toriko and Sunny traveled to an island in search of Sparkly Bells. They're a type of flower that grew around the trunks Vine Trees. As the name would say, they were shaped like bells and sparkled when anything got near. But the biggest issue was that the flowers released a chemical that attract wild animals within the vicinity when tampered with. Which is why it has a capture level of 65. That's where Sunny come in. He would try to delicately remove the flowers with his Feelers without causing alarm. Things were going smoothly until Komatsu accidentally bumped into one of the trees and a hoards of different creatures made their way towards the group of three. Toriko and Sunny made quick work by Knocking them but in the commotion most of the Sparkly Bells were destroyed. Komatsu felt responsible for causing such a mess but Toriko assured him it wasn't all his fault. Sunny on the other hand displayed his annoyance, saying he came all this way for nothing.

Komatsu still felt bad about that day. One other time he'd gotten an unexpected guest show up at his restaurant one afternoon. Zebra's very arrival sent the whole establishment into hysteria. Costumers running for the hill, leaving a majority of staff members cowering in the kitchen. Komatsu's the only one who greeted the King. With the distraction, the other chefs also made their way out the door, muttering comments under their breath. Bad move. One of them said something Zebra didn't like and...well, needless to say it got real ugly. There was almost no stopping the enraged man. Pretty much half the restaurant got demolished, the mouthy chef was put in the hospital, and Komatsu never got to prepare a meal.

Bad luck even revolved around him when he coincidentally bumped into Nono whist out shopping at the groceries store. The two of them walked the aisles, collecting items while talking about how well their cooking skills are improving. Once they were finished shopping, they settled at an outdoor café where talked up a storm. Komatsu like days like this. Conversating with another friend was always a good medicine. After the series of misfortunes because of his bad luck streak he could use a breather. He spoke too soon. Right when it was time to pay for their drinks, Komatsu realized his wallet wasn't in his pocket. He must've dropped it on the way to the café.

This cannot be happening. And in front of a girl, no less. Nono had to pay his way and he was very sorry about. He promised to pay her back, but felt just awful.

The past few weeks have been hell in a hand basket for Komatsu. So what made this the worst days of his life? He came home and his entire apartment was flooded. Somehow all the pipes had all burst and his belongings were waterlogged. The craziest thing about this is that it was St. Patrick's Day, the luckiest day of the year. Food Luck had no real jurisdiction in this at all. Guess he was food lucky rather when good lucky. On the bright side, he was insured for everything. While waiting for his news stuff to arrive and his apartment to be cleaned, he put himself up in a classy hotel. He deserved it what with all the mishaps he's had. At least he can make good of a bad situation.

Lucky him.

* * *

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Please review.**


	4. An Eggs-cellent Hunt

One elegant, crisp morning, 8 year old Melk 2 awoke to the feeling of excitement and frenzy. Practically leaping from bed with the ferocity of dozens of crazed Polotters*, the wild girl raced out her room to search for the man she called papa. Today was gonna to be an eventful day. She'd asked her papa a few months ago if they can go hunting for these special kind of eggs known as Crystama. Unlike the usual eggs laid from birds, lizards or other creatures capable of laying them, Crystamas can be found in the deepest of caves buried within the bedrock and dirt. They have the appearance of an oval shaped brown rock sporting zigzag and polka-dot patterns. Each egg also displays a rough picture showcasing what flavor they are. Those flavors can range anywhere from fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, creams and breads. The preparation for these eggs are to simply boil them in hot water for about 1 hour.

Given all the different flavors available to the world, Melk 2 doesn't want any of those Crystama. While there hasn't been any record of any, she'd been desperately hoping to find a taffy flavored one. It should to exist, right? With all the other varieties out there, a taffy Crystama must be buried somewhere in the caves. It was just a matter of time.

Soon after waiting almost impatiently for half an hour while her dad finished packing what they'll need out there, Melk 2's giant papa picked her up, placed her up top his broad shoulders, then exited through the front door. Arriving at their destination didn't take long given the rocky area they lived in. Pretty much everywhere they traveled to took but a few minutes to reach; her daddy has really long legs. It was a good thing they found a cave entrance wide enough for him to fit through, otherwise they would have had to cancel the whole trip. She didn't want to hunt on her own. She wanted them to be together when she finally found what she'd been looking for.

Things were moving along smoothly. Some eel, basa, and tilapia fish flavors were thrown into the basket, alone with cucumber, scallion, garlic, celery, onion and tomato. The meat flavors were easy to find. Her dad managed to round up some rare types like alligator, kangaroo, and ostrich. As well as combination types like grilled cheese and banana bread. He never had a problem finding the best ones though. On the opposite side of the cave, Melk 2 wasn't having much luck on her end. She kept digging and digging and to her dismay, still no sign of the taffy Crystama. Hours of hollowing out stone and shifting through gravel, all she was able to collect were chicken and apple sorts. She did stumble upon one egg with an odd looking design. Kinda strange. She just tossed it into the basket. This was getting her nowhere fast. Melk 2 decided it would be best to venture deeper into the caves if there was any hope of finding that egg.

_Screech!_

Oh, dear. This is very, very, bad. Perhaps walking off _alone_ was not the best choose after all. While hacking away at a piece of rock, the young girl became fearfully aware of the dangerous creatures surrounding her. She broke out into a cold sweat as fiendish rust colored eyes locked-on to her trembling form. Melk 2 backed away as slowly so as not to set them off. That didn't work. As some as she moved one of the furry beasts lunged at her, causing her quickly dodge the attack. She then ran at full speed in the opposite direction, screaming her little lungs out. The light grew more dim as she raced through the cave with blood thirsty animals hot on her trail. After managing to get a fair amount of space between her and the creatures, Melk 2 found a crack behind a boulder small enough to wedge herself into. Now hiding, she hoped the beasts aren't smart enough to sniff out her scent. She listened for their cries; they were getting closer. Shut her eyes and covering her mouth to keep from whimpering, she wished for monsters to overlook her hidden spot.

Suddenly a loud noise got her attention. The sound of thunderous footsteps running her way. She heard lots of blows connecting with bodies, howls of pain, then pew steps fleeing the scene. Poking her head out, Melk 2 looked up and saw her papa standing some feet away. He came to her rescue. He even had her basket with him. Dislodging herself from the crevice, she ran towards him, throwing her small body at his legs. Tears are coming down her face as he lifted her up into a bear hug. They then left the cave and made their way home.

Once there Melk 2 felt disappointed about not finding that Crystama. Oh, well. Maybe she'll have better luck next time. While sorting their findings, she noticed the one with the weird markings. Her daddy gathered them to be cleaned and boiled. After letting it cool for a minute, he brought the eggs to the table and both of them began eating. She grabbed the unusual looking one, piled off its shell, then took bite out of it.

When it happened. The second that sweetness hit her tongue, she knew she'd actually found it. The taffy flavored Crystama! Melk 2 become so overjoyed, hopping around like a rabbit that her papa looked her way questioningly. She then told him her reasons are wanting to go to the caves in the first place. He didn't say anything but his expression said that he was proud of her for finding such a rare ingredient. She beamed at the silent praise. This morning through to the afternoon really was a fun, minus the running-for-her-life part, of course. Melk 2 was beginning to wish for a day like today where one can hunt for their favorite eggs in hard to reach places.

Huh. She wondered if such a day already exists.

* * *

**Happy Easter!**

**Polotter: arctic otter with white fur thicker than a polar bear's. They're small and like messing with people.  
**

** AN: I'm under the impression that Melk 2 wouldn't know what Easter is because she and Melk live in the mountains. Also, I've wanted to know how Melk 2 can talk when Melk's voice is so low that no one can hear him. Oh, well. Anime, right? Please review.  
**


End file.
